


Back 2 U

by Smydjnjn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Back 2 U inspired, Break Up, Fanfiction, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Sad Ending, Sad Lee Jeno, Sad Na Jaemin, nomin, nomin break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smydjnjn/pseuds/Smydjnjn
Summary: Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, who would've thought that they would end up breaking up. But that's the sad truth, some things are not meant to be together forever, and in this case, it's their relationship. When one falls out of love, the other will be the one who suffers heartbreak and misery.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm back with a new angst! hehe hope you guys like it <3

**Back 2 U**

**Part 1: The Break-up**

Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, such a popular couple on their campus. To say that they are the most powerful couple is such an understatement. It's like they are meant to be with each other, a soulmate you could say, their love for each other is unbeatable. They've been together since freshman year till their senior year. But that didn't last as long as everyone expected them to be.

* * *

*Flashback*

It was typical cold winter weather in December, the couple was enjoying their hot chocolates from their favourite cafe. They enjoy the presence of each other, well at least for one of them. Jaemin had been thinking of ways to break up with his 4 years boyfriend, Lee Jeno. Jaemin was busy staring out the window when his boyfriend or his soon to be ex-boyfriend interrupted his thoughts.

**"The hot chocolate here is the best of all, right baby?"** Jeno exclaimed after taking a sip of his peppermint hot chocolate.

**"Yeah it's good,"** Jaemin said nonchalantly with his eyes still staring at the busy snowy road outside. His mind is still thinking of all the possibilities that would happen when they break up,  _ "would he hate me? Will they still be friends or they would end up as strangers?" _ Jaemin ponders with all the questions flooding his mind.

Here's the thing, Lee Jeno is such a perfect boyfriend that one could ever imagine having. Lee Jeno, known for his flattering eye smiles and a stunning face. Jaemin would be lying if he didn't feel like he's the luckiest person to have Jeno as his boyfriend. But sadly, he does not know when, how or why he fell out of love.

It's none of Jeno's fault, it's just he didn't feel any sparks of love with Jeno anymore. It's better to end this relationship before he ends up cheating with somebody else and hurting Jeno's feelings. _ "It's now or never," _ he said to himself.

**"Let's take a walk at the park,"** Jaemin said as he got up from his seat, bringing his half drank hot chocolate along. 

Jeno looked at him confusedly before following his trail with an unfinished cup of hot chocolate in his hand.  _ "He's acting weird today, is he okay?" _ Jeno muttered under his breath while following his boyfriend out of the cafe.

The walk at the park is weirdly the most silent walk they ever had. Jaemin is thinking about how he is going to tell Jeno about the break up while Jeno, on the other hand, was worried that he might do something wrong. The silence is killing him and he does not like it.

**"Babe, did I do something wrong? Are you mad with me?"** Jeno asked as he tugged on his boyfriend's sweater softly, worries laced over his face.

**"There's something that I wanted to tell you,"** Jaemin sighed as he continued to walk to their favorite place in the park, the swings. Jeno seems baffled as he trails behind him.

They had arrived at the swings and there was still an odd silence filling the cold air around them. Jaemin took a deep breath before breaking the silence with,

**"Let's break up,"** Jaemin uttered those heart-wrenching words with a cold tone. That made Jeno drop his cup of hot chocolate to the ground. 

Jeno felt like his heart had been stabbed with a knife as he tried to understand the whole situation. **"W-what?"** Jeno choked out words as tears started to fill his eyes.

**"I want to break up with you"** Jaemin repeated the words without looking at Jeno. 

Jeno's heart clenched at the words being repeated. He tries to convince himself that this was all a joke but all he could see in Jaemin's eyes was coldness. His eyes were as cold as the weather, and that made Jeno realize that this was not a dream.

**"W-why?"** was all he could say as tears started to fall from his eyes.

**"There's no reason why, I- I just fell out of love,"** Jaemin said like it was the most normal thing to say. **" I can't see the reason to stay anymore, I don't find any sparks of love between us"** he continues. 

Jeno, on the other hand, was so broken inside, he wished that all of this was just a dream. He was so confused with the whole situation, all kinds of questions came flooding his mind.

_ "Was he not enough? Did he do something wrong? Is it his fault?" _

**"Don't you want to try again?"** Jeno asked him, voice hoarse from crying.

**"There's no use in trying, can't you understand."**

**"I don't love you anymore"** and with that last word, Jaemin turned and walked away without looking back at his now ex-boyfriend, Lee Jeno. 

In the cold winter, he had left Jeno in a broken state at their favorite place in the park, or a place that they would describe as a safe place for both of them. And at that moment, the love that had bloomed beautifully comes falling like the autumn leaves.


	2. Heartbreak And Misery

“Let’s break up”

A short sentence that had left a huge scar in Lee Jeno’s heart. A week had passed and to say that Jeno is fine is a very false statement. How could he be fine, the love of his life had broken up with him for god knows why. It hurts him so bad that he had been getting nightmares every night ever since the incident.

_ “Let’s break up” _

_ “I don’t love you anymore” _

Jeno would wake up from the nightmare every night with tears streaming down his face. To this day, all sorts of questions had been flooding his mind. He would wake up asking himself the same questions over and over again every single day.

_ “Was I not enough?” _

_ “What did I do wrong?” _

_ “Did he cheat on me?” _

On the flip-side, Na Jaemin himself isn’t doing that great. To say that he is fine and happy after the break up is a lie. Most people would be fine after ending things with someone, but that’s not the case for Jaemin as the guilt of making Lee Jeno’s heart shatter into pieces had been bothering him ever since the break-up.

_ “Why am I feeling this way?” _

_ “Am I doing the right thing?” _

And at that moment, Jaemin knew that he had done something so foolish. How could he do that knowing that there’s no reason to break Jeno’s heart like that.

_ “He must have been suffering so badly because of me” _ Jaemin ponders as the scene of last Saturday come surging his mind.

**“I have to fix this before it’s too late,”** said Jaemin as he scrambles up from his bed to take his phone on the table beside his bed.

_ “Should I do this? Will he forgive me? Will he accept me back into his life,” _ he hesitated a little while but quickly shook it off as he dialed Jeno’s number.

**Beep...Beep...Beep…**

He anxiously waited for the latter to answer his phone. “Please answer, please answer,” he hoped. But all he found was hopelessness as the call had been sent straight to the mailbox

**“Please leave a message after the beep”**

Jaemin had tried a couple of times more but sadly all he could hear was the operator lady. He sat on his bed and stared into nothingness. Without him noticing, tears started to fall from his eyes as all the memories that they had before the break up came swarming into his mind.

"I'm sorry, please come back" was all he could say before he fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

***Time skip***

A month had passed and Jaemin had been trying to call Jeno, and none of them were being answered by the latter. He had tried every night but all he could hear was,

**"Please leave a message after the beep"**

***Jeno POV***

After a month of suffering from heartbreak, he had made his choice of moving on. He tries so hard to forget all the memories of them from his heart and mind. And that led to him ignoring all the calls he received from his ex-boyfriend, Na Jaemin. Was it easy? no, the urge for him to answer his call is unbearable. He wanted to but he couldn't, not when the one he once loved with all his heart had made him broken into pieces. His heart had been shattered like glass and it had left a huge unhealed scar.

**"you've made your choice, and I have made mine"** Jeno muttered as he stares at the caller id on his phone,  **"Na Jaemin"** .

It's midnight and Jeno is getting ready to sleep when...

*phone's ringing*

Jeno doesn't have to look at the phone to know that Jaemin had called him... again.  _ "What do you want Na Jaemin?" _ he sighed.

The urge to answer the call is kicking in as the phone keeps ringing again and again. _ "Should I pick up or not?"  _ he thought to himself.

He hesitated for a while but then he decided that _ "maybe I should pick it up, just this one time." _

As Jeno pressed the button, his heart shattered into pieces as he heard his voice… his crying voice and it pains him to hear that the love of his life is crying.

**"H-hello, Jeno? A-are you there?"** Jaemin asked, voice hoarse from crying.

**"Hello Jaem, what do you want?"** Jeno spoke as he tried so hard to hold his tears.

**"H-how are you doing?"** Jaemin stuttered as he couldn't believe that the person he had been longing for had finally answered his phone call.

**"How do you think I'm doing after all the things that had happened?"** Jeno coldly asked as the tears that he had been holding fall from his red puffy eyes.

**"O-oh"** was all Jaemin could answer, his heart was in pain hearing how broken Jeno sounded.

There was silence at both ends as both of them were trying not to burst into tears.

**"Why did you call Jaemin, please I need to sleep, I'm tired,"** Jeno sighed as he asked the latter.

**"Can we... Can we meet? Just for a while, I need to see you."** Jaemin hesitated for a second wondering if the person on the other line will agree.

**"Sure, meet me at the usual cafe tomorrow morning,"** was all Jeno said before he hung up.

As he put the phone at the side table, tears started streaming down from his broken eyes.  _ "Why is it so hard for me to move on from you, why?" _ Jeno muttered as he cried his heart out. His heart clenched so hard as he recalls the conversation, his heart clenched when he remembered how broken Jaemin had sounded, but in the meantime, he is so angry at himself for giving in and he is angry at Jaemin for coming back making it even harder for him.

" **It's okay Jeno let's just end this for good tomorrow and move on"** he mumbled as his eyes started drooping from tiredness, he fell asleep with puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.


	3. Goodbye

It’s the day, the day where both of them would pour all of the unsaid words to each other, the day where one would try to fix everything while the other would walk away and move on.

Jeno woke up with puffy red eyes, as usual, he is feeling very tired as he had a sleepless night last night. Through his hazy mind and eyes, he remembered,

_ “It’s today, the day I will meet him after a month,” _ he ponders as he sighed. Is he ready to face him? Well of course not. Jeno is afraid of meeting him, afraid that he would be falling for Jaemin again, afraid that what he’s about to say is going to hurt Jaemin. Though Jaemin had broken his heart, he could not bring himself to hate Jaemin and saying something that could break the latter’s heart will do Jeno no good. As much as he wanted to move on, he didn’t want Jaemin to suffer as he did.

After he had finished showering and getting ready, Jeno heads out without forgetting to wear his jacket as it was still cold outside.

_ “This is it, let’s just end this for good and move on” _ Jeno took a deep breath as he walked to the said cafe. When Jeno had arrived in the cafe, he went straight to their table at the back of the cafe beside the window. He sits there waiting for his ex-boyfriend to come.

* * *

***JAEMIN POV***

Jaemin woke up feeling groggy as he didn’t get enough sleep last night. Jaemin had been crying his pain away last night until 2 in the morning. He stared at the wall that had his and Jeno framed picture hung up as he thinks, _ “I’m gonna fix everything today” _ . He got up from his messed up bed and got ready to meet the person he had been longing to meet.

Jaemin had arrived in front of the cafe, his heart thumping furiously as he was getting nervous.  _ “What if he hates me? What if he would not forgive me?” _ Jaemin quickly shakes off his train of thoughts and goes inside.

There he is, Lee Jeno, sitting at their favorite table staring out the window as he waited for the latter to come. Jaemin let out a shaky breath before heading to the said table.

As Jaemin is approaching their table, Jeno had turned from the window and at that moment, their eyes meet. It seems that the world stops for a second as they stare at each other. The person that they had been longing to meet is in front of them.

**“H-hi Jeno,”** Jaemin's stuttering voice made Jeno come back to reality.

**“O-oh hi, Jaemin it’s been a while”** Jeno greeted back with a shaky voice as he started to feel anxious.

Jaemin nervously smiled at him as he took a seat in front of the latter. There was a short silence since none of them knew what and how to start. Both of them are still shocked since they couldn’t believe that the person in front of them is real.

**“Have you ordered anything yet?”** Jaemin had asked to break the silence.

**“Hm n-no I haven’t”** Jeno answered the question without looking at the former as he was too nervous to look at him.

**“Oh, let me just order us something then,”** said Jaemin.

**“Perhaps uhm the usual?”** He continues waiting for an answer from the latter.

**“Yes, please,”** Jeno said with a slight smile.

**“Alright, I’ll be right back.”** and with that Jaemin went to the counter to order their drinks.

As Jeno stared out the window, Jaemin had come back with two drinks. **“Sorry if I keep you waiting, the line’s pretty long,”** Jaemin smiled as he handed Jeno his drink.

_ “Peppermint hot chocolate, he remembers my favorite,” _ Jeno thought as he took the cup from Jaemin.

The air is again, filled with silence as both of them took a sip of their drink. Both of them are clueless as to where to start this conversation.

**“So- uhm w-where should we start?”** Jaemin said as he decided to break the silence.

**“Why do you want to meet?”** answered the latter as he stared at the person in front of him.

There was a short silence before Jaemin continued, **“I’m sorry, Jeno.”** Jaemin utters his eyes looking down at his cup of coffee, too scared to face Jeno.

**“And for what exactly?”** said Jeno, still staring at Jaemin as anger starts to boil.

**“For everything, I’m really am sorry I- I regret every single thing I’ve done and I’m so-”**

Jaemin was trying his best to voice out his regret but, **“You’re not sorry”** Jeno interrupted, trying his best to hold his tears.

**“W-what no I-”** Jaemin is baffled by his sudden comment.

**“You’re not sorry for what you did, you did not regret anything, you’re just saying these things to make you feel like you’re doing the right thing”** Jeno voices out as the tears start to fall.

Jaemin’s heart clenched seeing the person in front of him crying. He hurt the latter’s feeling that bad. At that moment, he felt like the most stupid guy ever. How could he hurt someone that had been there for him, someone that had been supporting him throughout the years… someone that had loved him with his whole heart and soul.

He realized that the moment he broke Jeno’s heart, he also broke his own heart.

**“Do you want to know something Jaemin,”** Jeno interrupts his train of thoughts.

“ **The moment you left me in the cold that day, it felt like my whole world collapsed,”** He said.

**“The moment you left me, I felt like I’m lost, I don’t have anywhere to go, I-I’m just lost,”** Jeno continued trying his best to control his tears from spilling.

Jaemin’s heart ached so much that he felt like he's being stabbed by a sharp knife.

**“Do you know how it feels to be seeing someone you really love with all your heart walking away?''** Jeno paused for a while.

**“Do you know how broken I am after you left me... I would be having a sleepless night full of nightmares, every night Jaemin, every damn night... Do you know how tired I am?”** Jeno can barely hold his tears at this point and Jaemin isn’t doing that great either.

**“I wonder what I did wrong to this day, and I’m still wondering... Can you tell me Jaemin, why did you leave?”** Jeno’s question had Jaemin freeze in his place.

What is he supposed to tell him? How can he tell him why, when there is no reason, he looks down in silence as there is no answer to the question.

**“Why Jaemin? Please tell me why?”** Jeno asked again as the silence was killing him.

**“I-I don’t know”** was all he could say, tears beginning to fall.

**“You don’t know huh,”** Jeno let out a profound murmur of disappointment.

**“Then why are you here, Jaemin?”** he solicited with the voice from sadness and disappointment bound over.

**“I want you to come b-back,”** He faltered as he was nervous to see the latter’s reaction.

He continues, **“I know I’m being unfair to you since I’ve been a total asshole but please, I just realized that you are important to me a-and I want you back,”** Jaemin is practically begging at this point, tears coming streaming down his face.

For a second, Jeno’s heart grasped at the sight before him. It pained his heart seeing the person in front of him crying and begging. He felt sorry for the latter, but what can he do as there is no use in trying again. It’s just a waste of time trying to fix what had been destroyed, his heart.

**“I’m sorry b-but I can’t, after all, you did, I don’t think this would work again,”** Jeno said as he looked at his ex-boyfriend’s broken eyes.

**“N-no Jeno please I beg you, I can’t leave without you... Without you I’m just no one, I would be lost, please Jeno I love you so much oh god I love you I-I’m sorry,”** Jaemin sobs as he begs for the latter to stay.

Jeno took a deep breath before saying, **“You know Jaemin, the reason that made me want to move on is I’ve learned something very important for me. The moment you left me, I was clueless and hurt so bad, but after a while, I started to learn that some things aren’t meant to be together. Sometimes, letting someone go is better even though you loved them dearly and it will hurt you. So, I’m so sorry Jaemin, I can’t do this,”** Jeno smiled sadly while holding the latter’s hand softly.

Jaemin looks down at where their hands were intertwined together and ponders, _ “I’m too late I see” _ Jaemin just smiled softly at Jeno.

**“I understand Jeno, I’m really sorry for breaking your heart. I-I was foolish,”** said Jaemin as he looked at the latter. **“I just hope that you find someone better that would treat you right one day,”** he continued.

“ **I hope that you would find someone that you could love more than you loved me,”** Jeno told him as he smiled lovingly at the latter.

**“Hm, guess I should get going right now,”** said Jeno as he gets up from his seat bringing his jacket along.

Before Jeno could leave, Jaemin held his wrist stopping him from leaving. Jeno, who seemed baffled by the action, asked, “ **Anything else?** ” and as Jaemin let go of his hand he said, **“C- can you say it back one last time, I- just this one last time please.”**

Jeno, knowing what the latter meant smiled saying, **“sure Nana.”**

**“I love you Jeno.”**

**“I love you too Jaemin, I will always love you.”**

And with that last words being exchanged, Jeno left the cafe with the hope of moving on.


End file.
